Polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) is among the most widely used silicon-based polymers, and the most widely used organic silicon-based polymer. PDMS materials have a wide range of applications including contact lenses, medical devices, soft lithography processes, shampoos, caulking, and lubricants (among other alternatives). One reason for the wide-ranging applications for PDMS materials is the variety of ways in which the properties of PDMS may be controlled through polymer cross-linking. By employing PDMS and small organic molecules with different organic functional groups, many possibilities exist for different PDMS materials to be cross-linked in different ways.